


Bruises (Yours Beyond Belief)

by onfleekhenrique (snowyspiders)



Series: The Small Town Gothic Boyfriends Saga [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyspiders/pseuds/onfleekhenrique
Summary: Roald doesn't mind when Devon gets possessive, not even when it makes his lips and bones ache. He knows Devon is his, and that he is, without a doubt, Devon's.





	Bruises (Yours Beyond Belief)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who ships Roald/Devon. I mean, they'd make a great, albeit strange, couple. There's good chemistry between these two, especially with Devon's fierce support of his gay (boy)friend's sexuality, and all the tochy-feely business that goes on between these two.

  Roald loved Devon, even when Devon left bruises on his lips and made his heart flutter with fear.

"You are mine, Roald," the growled words made Roald's heart skip a beat as Devon kissed and bit his way down Roald's neck and chest. Roald moaned, raking his painted nails down Devon's spine as Devon sealed their lips together in a violent kiss. Devon assaulted Roald's mouth with his teeth and tongue, licking and biting his way inside his boyfriend's mouth, leaving Roald's lips sore and bleeding. Roald wrapped his legs around Devon's waist, feeling overpowered and weak with arousal.

  "Please," Roald managed to pant in between kisses, "Use a condom, there's some in the drawer."

  "Why?" Devon pulled away, annoyed. "We're both clean."

  "I don't like the mess."

  "Fine."

  Roald grunted as Devon slid inside of him, feeling huge as he slammed his hips forward. "Ah!"

  Devon groaned, sucking fresh hickies into Roald's skin as he had his way with him. Roald gripped Devon's biceps, his legs tightening around the bigger man's muscular torso as he fought to slow the pace. As Roald neared orgasm, he stopped fighting for a slower pace and went slack in in boyfriends arms. "Ahh, Devon, I'm cumming!"

  "Yes baby, cum for me!"

  Roald came with a shaky groan, seeing white as he fluttered around Devon's girth. Devon came shortly afterwards with a violent thrust, and the two fell asleep together, Devon's abs pressed firmly to his lover's clammy back.

 

\--------------

  "Devon,"

  "Stewart," Devon paused, taken aback by Stewart's snarky tone and scowl. "Who the fuck shat in your cereal, little Miss Sunshine?"

  "It was, in fact, you, Devon." Stewart growled, putting aside his DS as he crossed his arms.

  "What did I do?"

  "Have you ever even had sex in your life?" Stewart's voice was dangerously low, his resentful blue eyes rimmed frighteningly with dark circles.

  "I have, about two hours ago," Devon replied cattily.

  "Fool!" Stewart pointed an accusatory finger at Devon, lips curling into a snarl. "If you knew how to have sex, then you'd take better care of your boyfriend."

  "What are you talking about?"

  "Aftercare, you dolt. Roald wandered out here looking like he just went through the Boer War, and you have the audacity to tell me you looked after him?!"

  "What's... aftercare?"

  "Look it up, halfwit. I'm sick and tired of this shit."

  "What shit?" Stewart was looking more punchable by the second.

  "This shit!" Stewart stood up abruptly and motioned towards Devon. "Look it up, you degen. Roald doesn't even like rough sex, he does it for you."

 

\--------------

 

  Stewart. What an asshole. What did he know about Devon's bedroom life, aside from what he heard through the thin walls? Devon did always make Roald cum after all, and he'd never complained about the roughness of their sex before.

  "Hey, baby?"

  "Hmm?"

  "Do you mind when I'm rough with you?"

  Roald looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "No, not at all. I love you, Devon."

  "I love you, too." Sometimes Devon did get a bit rough. Carding his fingers through Roald's curls as he sat in his lap, Devon realized that. "You're not wearing your collar," Devon's eyes raked over the paths of purple, brown, and green hickies that ended at Roald's collarbones as he spoke.

  "My neck's sore," mumbled Roald.

   "Shit, sorry."

  "It's okay, babe."

\--------------

 

  "Katy," Devon leaned across the general store's counter, eyes darting around in search of possible eavesdroppers.

  "Devon," Katy raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

  "Do you now what... aftercare is?" Katy eyed the box Devon was shielding in what he considered to be a discreet manner and frowned.

  "You're the one buying a box of condoms, not me," she said in a low tone. "Look it up, superchief."

  Devon blinked. "That's exactly what Stewart said."

  "Stewart isn't always wrong, maybe you should listen to him for once."

  A bag of potting soil thunked down on the counter beside Devon, nearly scaring him out of his skin.

  "Aftercare," Wayne drawled, "is what y'do after you've had a good, rough romp in the hay with your sweetie. Y'know, once they're all banged up and weak. You make sure t'do nice things for them, like bringing them tea and food and makin' sure y'patch up any lovemakin' collateral damage."

  "Will that be all?" The cashier asked Wayne, ringing up his purchase.

  "Yes, thank you."

  "Well said, big shoots," Katy said dryly.

 

  Google said just as much as Wayne had explained, if not in far more eloquent terms.

 

\--------------

 

  Devon was wet, and the way Roald was trailing his fingers down his abs and hips wasn't making the situation much better. Devon shuddered and grabbed Roald's wrists. "Babe, you're driving me crazy. Can I just open you up already?"

  Roald blinked in surprise. Devon never asked for permission to do anything, he just listened when Roald told him to stop. "Sure," Roald peeled off his overalls, and Devon made quick work of his underwear. Devon spread his lover's cheeks and Roald's knees buckled when he felt Devon's warm tongue swipe over his sweet spot. "What're you doing, babe?"

  "Eating you. Is that okay?"

  "That's more than okay." Roald stroked his boyfriend's hair and enjoyed the sensations of Devon's tongue as he gently aroused the smaller man. "That feels incredible," gasped Roald.

  "Anything for you."

  Devon fingered Roald open gently with two strong, pale fingers as Roald sucked him off, rough and sloppy, just the way Devon liked it. It was a pleasurable, unique contrast that both of them enjoyed.

  Devon rolled on a condom and slid carefully inside of Roald, enjoying the feeling of his velvety walls clenching before they opened to accommodate him.

  "This really does feel incredible," Roald moaned, as Devon rocked forward carefully with his powerful hips. 

  "It does."

  The two were quiet, moving together gently as the heat built between them, minute by minute growing more intense as the atmosphere grew hazy with pleasure. Devon came first with a loud cry, finishing Roald off with his mouth while burying two fingers deep inside of him. 

  "Thank you," breathed Roald, pressing their sweaty foreheads together.

  "You never say that," Devon huffed and traced Roald's shoulder blades.

  "Usually I'm too out of it to say anything after we've had sex."

  _After_. Aftercare! "Hey, can I get you anything?" Devon should have kept count of how many times in one day he could make Roald look like a confused forest creature.

  "Wait, for real? Uhm, some Gatorade would be nice?"

  "I'll be right back."

  Devon threw on his shirt and pants, Roald watching him go. He returned a few minutes later holding a bottle of Gatorade and some cotton balls. "Here, drink this while I dab some disinfectant shit on your bruises. It's got numbing properties."

  "T-thank you." As Roald drank his red Gatorade, enjoying the feeling of the cool cotton passing gently over his bruises, he sincerely wondered who had talked to Devon. It must have been Stewart. Or one of the other skids. Either way, Devon's care was making him glow. "This feels so good, thank you."

  Devon grunted. "Yeah, anytime. I wanna keep you, you know? And I can't put this on you if your neck's fucking throbbing." From his pocket, Devon produced a red leather collar with two silver d-rings attached, one on each side.

  "Ohh, Devon!"

  "May I?"

  "Fuck yes, you may." Roald tilted his chin up, and Devon fastened the collar he had bought in place with a delicate, heart-shaped lock.

  Roald gave his boyfriend a wide grin. "I like it."

  "Yeah, me too." Devon pocketed the key to the lock. Maybe he'd make himself a necklace out of it later or some shit like that. For now, Roald's smirk was starting to embarrass him. "What?"

  "Since when did you get so sweet?"  
  "Oh, fuck off. A little birdie just told me you'd like some aftercare or some shit like that, and I wanted to put a collar on you. You're mine."

  "I am." Roald's fingers grazed the cool steel of the delicate lock. "Was it Stewart?"

  "A collective effort from Stewart and Wayne, actually."

  Roald snorted. "No way."

  "Yeah way, in a really weird friggin' sorta way."

  "Huh. Well I guess I have them to thank for this."

  "No, I paid for that collar. They just told me to do the aftercare shit, and I listened because I wanted to keep you."

  Roald felt his heart swell with contentment. He was glad they did. Bruises, scares, and all, all Roald wanted was to belong to Devon. And now he did, for good, and it felt amazing. He wouldn't avoid rough sex with his boyfriend, but was grateful that he had toned it down a bit.

 

  The next time the two skids saw Wayne, he gave them a tight smile and a thumbs up. "Hope yer lookin' after your sweetie, Devon," he said with a wink.

  Devon's pale face turned as red as Roald's collar, and Roald burst out laughing. So Wayne had taught Devon about aftercare after all.


End file.
